Sleeping Hyukjae
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Kali ini, Donghae yang tertidur, bukan Hyukjae / Eunhae / Fluff / Oneshot pendek


Title:Sleeping Hyukjae  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Eunhae  
Genre:Fluff  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Kali ini, Donghae yang tertidur, bukan Hyukjae.

* * *

Ngantuk adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi pada semua manusia. Penyebab ngantuk umumnya adalah kurangnya waktu tidur. Namun, biasanya, semakin tua umur manusia, semakin sedikit pula waktu tidurnya.

Hyukjae belum tidur walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ia melipat baju terakhir yang baru saja ia setrika, dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke belakang. Sudah mempersiapkan diri dari awal dengan memakai sweater tebal, ia tertidur di atas lantai.

Dibangunkan jam enam pagi oleh sang nenek, Hyukjae langsung bangun dan memisahkan baju sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Setelah selesai, ia cuci muka, sikat gigi dan langsung ke dapur untuk membantu neneknya memasak. Ujung pisau menggores telunjuknya saat ia sedang mengiris wortel untuk sup, tapi ia tidak peduli dan hanya mencucinya sampai darahnya berhenti dan lanjut memasak lagi.

Hyukjae sarapan tanpa menunggu yang lain, dan langsung mengganti bajunya dengan seragam begitu ia selesai mencuci piring. Ia pergi setelah pamit pada pamannya dan keluar rumah sambil menguap.

Langkahnya gontai seperti biasa. Ia menguap dua menit sekali dan kadang tanpa sadar matanya terpejam. Matanya selalu terbuka tepat saat sebelum ia menabrak tiang, tersandung batu atau masuk lubang. Ia berusaha sadar, tapi matanya terasa berat seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kasur, kasur, kasur dan kasur.

Masuk halaman sekolah yang masih sepi, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Tidak terlambat dan datang pagi seperti biasanya. Ia menyebrangi lapangan sekolah dan nyaris tersandung saat menaiki tangga. Saat masuk ke gedung sekolah pun, masih benar-benar sepi. Tidak banyak murid yang sudah datang dan Hyukjae harus mengakui bahwa senyumnya semakin lebar.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki di koridor menuju kelasnya sambil menguap. Hanya tidur empat jam, menyetrika segunung baju yang terlantar di ruang tengah, dibangunkan jam enam dan membantu neneknya menyiapkan sarapan sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama hampir empat bulan. _Susahnya tinggal menumpang di rumah orang_, pikirnya.

Ia menguap sekali lagi dan mendengar ada yang memanggil. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil mempercepat langkah ke arahnya, berdiri di sebelahnya dan sebuah _selamat pagi_ yang ceria keluar dari mulutnya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, Donghae mengikutinya.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Hyukjae membanting tubuhnya di atas kursinya di pojok ruangan, tas di atas meja, wajah dibenamkan di atas tasnya. Mata menutup dan dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya. Inilah kenapa Hyukjae selalu datang pagi. Agar sempat tidur dulu sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Donghae yang duduk di seberang Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihat Hyukjae tidur lagi.

Waktu berlalu tidak sampai limabelas menit sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan Hyukjae tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, untuk melihat selembar tisu disodorkan ke arahnya dan Hyukjae tidak perlu berpikir dua kali kalau ada jejak air liur dari mulutnya. Hyukjae menyambar tisu itu sambil berterimakasih dengan terburu-buru dan mengelap mulutnya, diikuti tawa pelan dari mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae susah payah menahan kantuk selama pelajaran sejarah yang super membosankan. Setiap kali matanya tertutup, Donghae akan memanggilnya pelan sampai Hyukjae bangun sebelum ketahuan guru. Hyukjae akan memangku wajah dengan tangannya, membuka mata selebar-lebarnya, berusaha menyingkirkan kantuk sejauh-jauhnya, dan mencatat apapun yang ia dengar.

Setelah tiga pelajaran berlalu, bel istirahat berbunyi dan guru meninggalkan kelas, tanpa mengembalikan buku ke dalam tas, Hyukjae langsung menekan pipinya ke atas buku dan tidur lagi. Donghae memperhatikannya cukup lama sampai Yunho memanggilnya dari luar dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Hyukjae memilih tidak makan siang seperti biasa dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tidur, hanya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan perut keroncongan.

Donghae meliriknya sebentar, ingin sekali membangunkannya, tapi suara Yunho membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru ke depan kelas, Yunho merangkulnya dan menariknya ke kantin untuk makan siang.

Hyukjae terbangun sewaktu Junsu tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, namun ia menutup mata lagi setelah Junsu meminta maaf dan pergi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hyukjae bengong di bangku taman. Pamannya menelepon tepat setelah ia keluar gerbang sekolah kalau ia sedang pergi dan lupa meninggalkan kunci rumah, jadi otomatis Hyukjae tidak bisa masuk sampai pamannya pulang, yang bisa sampai jam sembilan atau sepuluh malam. Hyukjae tidak mau pulang kalau tidak bisa langsung mengerjakan pe-er, jadi dia memilih menyelesaikan pe-ernya di taman agar sampai rumah bisa langsung kerja.

Ia melihat sekumpulan anak SD di taman sedang bermain bola dengan mata sayu. Ia mengantuk, tapi tidak ingin tidur di sini dan ia bosan. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi matanya hanya mengikuti bola yang menggelinding ke kanan dan ke kiri sejak tujuh menit yang lalu.

Saat anak-anak SD tersebut sudah selesai bermain, Hyukjae mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Donghae berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa segelas jus yang masih dingin. Donghae duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apapun dan diam menatap spasi luas di hadapan mereka yang sekarang hanya diisi orang lalu-lalang.

Hyukjae menguap, diikuti suara tawa kecil dari mulut Donghae dan Donghae menawarkan bahunya. Tanpa basa-basi, Hyukjae meletakkan kepalanya di sana dan langsung tertidur tidak sampai satu menit kemudian. Donghae menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

Hyukjae tertidur sekitar dua jam dan terbangun dengan agak tersentak. Donghae sendiri sampai kaget dan menatap Hyukjae bingung, tapi lalu menghela napas karena sempat menandai paragraf terakhir yang ia baca dengan jarinya. Hyukjae menatap jam tangannya. Belum jam tujuh. Ia sudah tidak ngantuk lagi. Taman sudah sepi dan isinya hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang sedang main basket saja.

Donghae menyelipkan pembatas buku di halaman terakhir yang ia baca dan memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas, lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahu Hyukjae.

Kali ini, Donghae yang tertidur, bukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae dalam-dalam. Sejauh yang ia ingat, sejak ia masuk SMA, ia selalu bersama Donghae. Sewaktu kelas satu, Hyukjae anak yang cukup hiperaktif dan menyenangkan. Ia disukai banyak murid ataupun guru dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Ia selalu datang ke sekolah dengan ceria, menyapa semua yang dikenalnya, dan Donghae jatuh hati padanya sejak semester kedua tahun pertama. Namun saat naik kelas dua, yang mana kakak Hyukjae, Sora, pindah dari rumah paman mereka tempat mereka menumpang karena pindah ke kota lain untuk kuliah di sana, Hyukjae berubah drastis. Banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya di rumah membuatnya banyak tidur di sekolah. Ia jadi lelah, pendiam, bahkan Junsu yang menjadi partner dance Hyukjae di klub jadi renggang hubungannya dengan Hyukjae.

Namun ia mengingat bagaimana ia selalu merasa ngantuk atau tertidur di kelas, Donghae yang selalu membangunkannya, tertawa kecil saat ia tertidur, memberitahu Hyukjae saat ada bekas air liur keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bangun, atau meminjamkan catatan yang tidak sempat dicatat Hyukjae karena ketiduran di kelas.

Donghae memperhatikannya. Selalu memperhatikannya.

Anak-anak yang bermain basket pulang setelah bermain empat ronde, dan taman benar-benar hanya diisi oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kepercayaan Hyukjae entah kenapa meningkat. Ia menelengkan kepala, hanya cukup untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae dengan lembut. Ia tersentak saat bibir yang dikecupnya tersenyum dan hendak menjauh, tapi sebuah tangan melingkar cepat di lehernya dan menariknya kembali.

Hyukjae tidak perlu kaget dua kali untuk mencium Donghae balik, dan kedua bibir itu berpisah dengan helaan napas lembut. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Hanya tatapan mata saja sudah cukup menggambarkan seluruh perasaan dan emosi mereka. Tidak perlu kata-kata.

Mereka saling bersandar dan tak lama kemudian, keduanya tertidur lelap.

.

("Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat? Nyasar ke mana anak itu? Dasar Lee Hyukjae..")

* * *

A/n:Pertamakalinya bikin Eunhae o.o tadinya pengen dibikin Yewook (terlalu adiktif, memang), tapi karena saya butuh dunia di mana kedua peran utamanya seumur dan itu cuma Eunhae, ya saya bikin Eunhae aja.

Jujur aja, sih. Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata temen saya xD maaf ya ceman, kisahmu kuambil untuk ff~

Ff ini juga saya buat pas saya lagi nguap-nguap. Jadi pas nulis feel ngantuknya berasa banget. Beuh.  
Maaf ya kalo geje, tapi saya suka cerita model narasi tanpa percakapan kayak gini dan masih belajar, jadi tolong bantuan dan pengertiannyaaaw~~  
Maaf juga kalo ada typo. Ini tulisan cuma diedit sekali soalnya, gak seperti tulisan-tulisan lain yang saya edit sampe bosen.

Ini cuma selingan di antara because you're the chosen one yang belom selesai. Abis saya bosen, sih.  
Buat yang nungguin, ya nunggu aja. Pasti saya update, kok. Tenang aja.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
